The invention relates to printer stands and particularly to a Vertically Mounted Pinter Stand for printers used with personal computers.
The advent of personal computers in the office has produced an ever increasing demand for printers on every desk for hard copy outputs. Space limitations are inherent in the typical personal work space, with the relatively confined work space dictating new approaches to the handling of personal computer equipment and accessories.
Typical examples of prior art in printer stands are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,919; 4,651,967; and 4,568,212. All of these patents approach the design of a printer stand, with various degrees of complexity, in a horizontal manner. The printer remains parallel to the desk occupying a maximum amount of desk space. The closest known prior art related to the invention is a printer stand as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,802. This printer stand mount the printer on an angle from the desk top of approximately 60 degrees minimizing the footprint of the printer of the desk, but still does not get the printer or the stand off the desk itself.
Another typical problem with personal computer printers is the handling of the paper. Numerous tray and bins designed for the efficient handling of paper exist, but paper feed problems persist, particularly with the paper exit where the paper has a tendency to wrap itself back into the feed section of the printer. By vertically mounting the printer in an upside down manner on the wall, the paper automatically falls away from the printer and printer feed area, guaranteeing the proper paper feed.